What's wrong, Todoroki?
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Había sido un día como otro cualquiera, exceptuando el hecho de que Todoroki Todoroki no parecía estar teniendo un buen día. Le había notado distraído durante las clases y durante el descanso, por lo que quiso ir a hablar con él. "Sea lo que sea, ya se le pasará."


**¡Buenas! Aquí vengo con un todomomo después de este tiempecillo de hiatus. Quería haberos traído algo con temática navideña, pero no me sentía nada inspirada, así que creo que esto es mejor que nada. Aún así, espero poder traeros algo pronto.**

 **BnHA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi. Dicho esto, ¡g** **racias por leer!**

* * *

Momo había terminado de recoger sus útiles de su pupitre, dispuesta a volver a los dormitorios. Había sido un día como otro cualquiera; Present Mic gritando, Kaminari sin haber hecho los deberes, Aizawa-sensei regañando a Mina por ser demasiado ruidosa… Todo normal. Sin embargo, no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Todoroki no parecía estar teniendo un día cualquiera. Le había notado distraído durante las clases y durante el descanso de comer no le había visto, hecho que le preocupó. Cuando volvieron a clase quiso preguntarle, sin embargo antes de conseguir hacerlo, la clase había dado comienzo.

Pero ese era su momento. El mayor aún se encontraba recogiendo sus cuadernos, así que le esperaría e irían juntos a los dormitorios, lo que aprovecharía para preguntarle sobre lo que le ocurría. Se colocó la mochila a la espalda mientras esperaba y dio un paso hacia el pupitre ajeno con una sonrisa en su rostro, llamando así la atención de su compañero. Éste levantó la cabeza y, al verla, se encogió de hombros, haciendo una casi imperceptible mueca. Eso borró cualquier rastro de sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, quien se encogió de hombros por igual.

—¿Ocurre… Algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar, viendo al contrario colocarse la mochila en la espalda. Volvió a encogerse de hombros y antes de que ella pudiese añadir nada más, hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose, y se marchó de la clase, dejándola completamente sola.

Bueno, casi.

—Sea lo que sea, ya se le pasará.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que Bakugō también se encontraba aún en el aula. Se giró hacia él, apretando suavemente los labios, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que en realidad sentía y en unos segundos consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al rubio. Él tan solo gruñó y pasó por su lado, tomándola sorprendentemente de la mochila y tiró de ella, haciéndola trastabillar pero también caminar hacia la puerta.

—Un cerebro como tú no puede perder el tiempo aquí, ¿no? Tendrás enciclopedias que devorar.

Ni siquiera se giró hacia ella mientras le hablaba, pero al menos soltó su mochila y la chica pudo caminar normalmente. Probablemente cualquiera se habría molestado por una acción así, o incluso por sus palabras, pero ella sabía que, dentro de toda aquella indiferencia y malas formas, había algo de preocupación. Si lo pensaba bien, el rubio había ido cambiando poco a poco desde que llegó a la U.A., como, en realidad, muchos de ellos habían hecho, pero el suyo había sido uno de los cambios más notorios junto con… Bueno, junto con el de Todoroki.

Pensar en ello hizo que sintiera una pequeña punzada en el estómago. ¿Y si había sido ella quien le había hecho algo sin darse cuenta y por eso estaba así? Si resultaba ser de esa manera, no sabría lo que hacer. Quería salir de esa incertidumbre, pero el susodicho había desaparecido de nuevo y tampoco quería enviarle un mensaje, ya que lo más probable sería que no le respondiese.

—Estoy viendo los engranajes de tu cerebro funcionar desde aquí fuera. Relájate, me estás cabreando.

No recordaba que aún continuaba caminando junto a Bakugō o, más bien, pensaba que él se habría adelantado mientras ella entraba en su vorágine de pensamientos negativos. Pero no, ahí estaba, caminando justo junto a ella, ni siquiera unos pasos por delante. Siendo sincera, no recordaba que eso hubiese ocurrido muy a menudo.

—Lo siento, yo… Lo siento.

—Eres la viva imagen de la elocuencia, ¿en serio eres la mejor de la clase? No hay quien se lo crea.

En el momento en el que el de ojos rojos dijo aquello, pareció haberse arrepentido de hacerlo. Quizás había sido solo su impresión pero, en cualquier caso, esas palabras no habían sido precisamente de su agrado. Aún estaba tratando de resolver ciertos… Problemas de autoestima, así que no supo bien qué responder. Solo guardó silencio, apretando sus propias manos entrelazadas

—Eh, tampoco fue eso lo que…

—Basta, por favor. No quiero falsas disculpas.

Su "día normal" estaba cayendo a la clasificación de "día espantoso" a una velocidad alarmante. Quería volver a su habitación, encerrarse allí con sus libros y no volver a ver la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, pero bien sabía que los problemas no se solucionaban de ese modo, así que en vez de excusarse y salir corriendo, continuó caminando, mirando al frente. Así tampoco los solucionaría, pero era mejor que huir.

Por su parte, Bakugō sabía que no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ese comentario había herido sus sentimientos. No era que no hubiese querido hacer ese comentario, pero no había ido con la intención de herirla, solo trataba de hacer que despertase un poco y dejase de preocuparse, pero le había salido todo mal. Genial.

El silencio tenso que se hizo entre ambos adolescentes era más que palpable en la atmósfera, pero ninguno de ellos se sentía cualificado para romperlo. Ella porque, ¿qué iba a decirle? "Tienes razón, solo soy un desastre" o "¡eh, te equivocas, soy la mejor!" Ninguna de esas opciones le parecía bien. Él, empezando porque dudaba de que ella fuese a dejarle hablar. Y, aunque lo hiciera ¿qué diría? "estas situaciones me parecen odiosas, pero tampoco tengo ganas de soportarte con cara larga". No, algo le decía que ese no era el camino.

Las puertas de los dormitorios de la clase 1ºA se encontraban frente a ellos, lo cual, les parecía lo más cercano a la liberación. Cada uno podría irse por su lado y dejar aquella charla como una intranscendente de tantas. Bakugō fue quien abrió la puerta y pasó primero, sorprendiéndose por la tranquilidad que reinaba en el edificio. Esperaba encontrarse al trío de idiotas gritando o a Jirō con la guitarra o algo así. Sin embargo, lo al único que le pareció ver fue a Satō yendo hacia la cocina.

Esos segundos en los que se distrajo buscando alguna fuente de molestia, fueron aprovechados por Momo para adelantarse y encaminarse hacia las escaleras que daban hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Normalmente, y cuando decía normalmente era siempre, le habría dado igual que se hubiese ido así, pero algo le decía que no iba a quedarse tranquilo si la dejaba ir sin más.

—Eh, Yaoyorozu. —A diferencia de lo que creyó, eso fue suficiente para hacer que se detuviese en el primer escalón y girase el rostro para mirarle. Esa chica era demasiado blanda.— La prueba final para el permiso provisional es pronto. Piensa, eres lista.

—Gracias. —Escuchó decir, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio. Dejó ir un gruñido y continuó su camino, dejando finalmente sola a la menor.

— — —

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que el fin del curso de recuperación estaba tan cerca? Se sentía idiota por no haber llegado antes a esa conclusión. ¡Era normal que Todoroki estuviese así con una fecha tan importante tan cerca! Si lo pensaba detenidamente, durante esa semana había ido captando pequeños detalles que pensaba haber imaginado o a los que creyó que era mejor no darles importancia para no pasarse de pesada, ya que no había dejado de dedicarle alguna fugaz sonrisa o comportarse normalmente alrededor suyo, al menos hasta ese día.

¡Qué tonta había sido!

Apenas llegó a su habitación y dejó su mochila junto al escritorio, se apresuró en coger su móvil y buscó la conversación con Todoroki. Su última hora de conexión pertenecía a esa mañana, así que aun corriendo el riesgo de no obtener respuesta, se aventuró a escribirle. Respiró profundamente, apretó los labios y pulsó las teclas.

«¿Te apetece que nos veamos un rato antes de la cena?»

Quiso añadir algo como "solo si quieres" o "podemos dejarlo para otro día" pero luchó contra esa parte de ella y logró salir victoriosa. Tras ese mensaje, bloqueó el móvil y justo cuando iba a dejarlo sobre el escritorio, vio que se iluminaba ante un nuevo mensaje. No esperaba que fuese Todoroki, pero, para su sorpresa, así fue.

«Voy para allá.»

Perpleja, la joven no dejaba de observar el mensaje, hasta releerlo al menos cuatro veces. ¡Eso había sido sorprendentemente rápido! Además, "para allá"… No le había dicho dónde verse, ¿le habría visto llegar a los dormitorios o sólo lo imaginaría? En cualquier caso, no tuvo mucho más tiempo para hacer elucubraciones, debido a que llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de la silla de escritorio, dejando el móvil allí, y abrió.

Ante ella, se encontraba el medio albino cabizbajo. Se hizo a un lado, invitándole a pasar, pero apenas hubo retrocedido medio paso y el mayor ya la estaba abrazando como si se aferrase a la vida misma.

—Lo siento. —Le escuchó decir mientras ocultaba el rostro en su cuello, su voz amortiguada por la piel femenina.

Momo negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras le envolvía en un abrazo igual de fuerte, dejando pequeñas caricias con las manos en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarle.

—Soy yo quien lo siente.

Ante la respuesta inesperada, el mayor alzó un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con aquella sonrisa le había reconfortado tantas veces sin que su propietaria se hubiese dado cuenta. Y esa, no fue una excepción. De repente, se sentía más calmado y menos molesto con el mundo en general.

—Debí haberme dado cuenta de lo próxima que estaba la fecha para que puedas conseguir el permiso, pero he estado tan centrada en otras cosas que no me he dado cuenta de que necesitabas ayuda y…

—Lo único que necesito es tenerte a mi lado. Sonriendo, si es posible.

Ambos sonrieron sinceramente, perdiéndose en los orbes ajenos unos instantes antes de deshacer ese abrazo. Momo cerró la puerta, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes y Shōto avanzó hacia la cama, sentándose en el borde de ésta, esperando a que la joven volviese junto a él, abrazándola de nuevo antes de dejarles caer por completo en el colchón. Y así, tumbado y abrazando el cuerpo ajeno, se permitió evadirse del mundo durante unas horas gracias a las caricias de su preciada Momo.

No supo en qué momento ocurrió, solo sabía que las caricias de la menor eran demasiado suaves, demasiado tranquilizadoras, demasiado cálidas. Recorría su espalda una y otra vez con sumo cuidado, mientras que le sentía jugar con mechones de su cabello bicolor, enviándole suaves descargas por su columna. Ambos hechos, unidos a que era capaz de escuchar los pausados latidos de su corazón, consiguieron que acabase quedando profundamente dormido, dejando atrás definitivamente todo pensamiento negativo que hubiese aún por su mente.

Aun sabiendo que estaba dormido, la joven continuó con sus caricias, llegando a dejar incluso algún que otro beso en su coronilla, con mucho cuidado para no despertarle. Tenían mucho tiempo hasta la hora de cenar y Shōto merecía aquel remanso de paz que ella le brindaba encantada. Aunque no lo hubiese dicho nunca en voz alta, adoraba cuidar al mayor, estar junto a él o simplemente estar así, tumbados y abrazados sin necesidad de decir nada. Y, si además de ello tenía la oportunidad de ver su tranquilo rostro dormido ¿qué más podía pedir? Porque para ella, no había nada mejor que eso.

Transcurrió alrededor de una hora hasta que el medio albino despertó por fin, sorprendido a la par que feliz al descubrir que aún continuaba entre los brazos de la morena. Pensó que quizás se había quedado también dormida, pero al levantar la cabeza, se encontró directamente con aquellos ojos oscuros que le miraban con cariño. Juraría que sintió que su corazón daba un salto en su pecho al darse cuenta. Desconocía cómo era siquiera posible que le hiciese sentir tan… Feliz, con tan solo una mirada.

Iba a decir algo, probablemente pedir perdón por haberse quedado dormido, pero cambió de opinión. Se sentía meloso y quería aprovechar un poco más la situación. Se estiró un poco, sin deshacerse del abrazo y rozó su nariz con la ajena, provocando que la menor soltase una pequeña risita cantarina que fue como verdadera música para sus oídos. Su acción fue inmediatamente correspondida e incluso ella se permitió dejar un pequeño beso sobre la punta de su nariz, justo antes de inclinarse un poco más hacia él para poder alcanzar su boca. Ambos pares de labios se rozaron suavemente, sin prisa, dejando paso a un lento y cariñoso beso que no tuvieron prisa en finalizar.


End file.
